The present disclosure relates to middleware and common services and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing a transient and removable inflection point.
In an enterprise or organization, a user may desire to control a behavior of a program. In order to control the behavior, the user may have to modify the program or, more specifically, change code relevant to the behavior in the program. However, the program may have been developed by a third party that does not desire to have the code modified since the third party may be required to support or maintain the program for at least some period of time. Thus, with many existing systems and methods, the user may prefer that no modifications of the code be performed.
In more sophisticated cases, the third party may provide an interface within the program for the user. The interface may allow the user to control one or more behaviors of the program. Unfortunately, if the user is interested in a particular behavior and the interface does not allow the user to control that particular behavior, then the user may have to resort to modifying the program, which, as described above, may not be desired.